Bringing the Nation's Husband Home Wiki
Welcome to the Bringing the Nation's Husband Home novel Wiki Bringing the Nation's Husband Home is a webnovel or this Gener is Drama,Romance . The author is Ye Fei Ye - 叶非夜 . Description ‘You are not allowed to touch me in public. You are not allowed to tell anyone that I’m your wife. You are not allowed to tell anyone that we stay together.’ Under the pressure of their parents, Lu Jinnian and Qiao Anhao were forced to get married. Qiao Anhao knew that their marriage would be cold in public and burdensome in private, so, on their marital night, she gave him three ultimatums… **’Nation Husband’ is a Korean term awarded to a man who is perfect in the eyes of the public – an ideal husband. Index Directory: Bringing the Nation's Husband Home Latest Chapter: * Chapter 234 * Chapter 233 * Chapter 229 * Chapter 231 * Chapter 232 * Chapter 230 * Chapter 227 * Chapter 228 * Chapter 226 * Chapter 225 * Chapter 223 * Chapter 224 * Chapter 221 * Chapter 222 * Chapter 220 * Chapter 219 * Chapter 217 * Chapter 218 * Chapter 215 * Chapter 213 * Chapter 216 * Chapter 214 * Chapter 211 * Chapter 212 * Chapter 209 * Chapter 210 * Chapter 207 * Chapter 208 * Chapter 205 * Chapter 206 * Chapter 203 * Chapter 201 * Chapter 197 * Chapter 204 * Chapter 202 * Chapter 199 * Chapter 200 * Chapter 198 * Chapter 195 * Chapter 196 * Chapter 193 * Chapter 194 * Chapter 192 * Chapter 191 * Chapter 190 * Chapter 189 * Chapter 187 * Chapter 188 * Chapter 186 * Chapter 185 * Chapter 184 * Chapter 183 * Chapter 182 * Chapter 181 * Chapter 180 * Chapter 179 * Chapter 178 * Chapter 177 * Chapter 176 * Chapter 175 * Chapter 173 * Chapter 174 * Chapter 172 * Chapter 171 * Chapter 170 * Chapter 169 * Chapter 168 * Chapter 167 * Chapter 166 * Chapter 165 * Chapter 164 * Chapter 163 * Chapter 162 * Chapter 161 * Chapter 160 * Chapter 159 * Chapter 158 * Chapter 157 * Chapter 156 * Chapter 155 * Chapter 154 * Chapter 153 * Chapter 152 * Chapter 151 * Chapter 150 * Chapter 149 * Chapter 148 * Chapter 147 * Chapter 146 * Chapter 145 * Chapter 144 * Chapter 143 * Chapter 142 * Chapter 141 * Chapter 140 * Chapter 139 * Chapter 138 * Chapter 137 * Chapter 136 * Chapter 135 * Chapter 134 * Chapter 133 * Chapter 132 * Chapter 131 * Chapter 130 * Chapter 129 * Chapter 128 * Chapter 127 * Chapter 126 * Chapter 125 * Chapter 124 * Chapter 123 * Chapter 122 * Chapter 121 * Chapter 120 * Chapter 119 * Chapter 118 * Chapter 117 * Chapter 116 * Chapter 115 * Chapter 114 * Chapter 113 * Chapter 112 * Chapter 111 * Chapter 110 * Chapter 109 * Chapter 108 * Chapter 107 * Chapter 106 * Chapter 105 * Chapter 104 * Chapter 103 * Chapter 102 * Chapter 101 * Chapter 100 * Chapter 99 * Chapter 98 * Chapter 97 * Chapter 96 * Chapter 95 * Chapter 94 * Chapter 93 * Chapter 92 * Chapter 91 * Chapter 90 * Chapter 89 * Chapter 88 * Chapter 87 * Chapter 86 * Chapter 85 * Chapter 84 * Chapter 83 * Chapter 82 * Chapter 81 * Chapter 80 * Chapter 79 * Chapter 78 * Chapter 77 * Chapter 76 * Chapter 75 * Chapter 74 * Chapter 73 * Chapter 72 * Chapter 71 * Chapter 70 * Chapter 69 * Chapter 68 * Chapter 67 * Chapter 66 * Chapter 65 * Chapter 64 * Chapter 63 * Chapter 62 * Chapter 61 * Chapter 60 * Chapter 59 * Chapter 58 * Chapter 57 * Chapter 56 * Chapter 55 * Chapter 54 * Chapter 53 * Chapter 52 * Chapter 51 * Chapter 50 * Chapter 49 * Chapter 48 * Chapter 47 * Chapter 46 * Chapter 45 * Chapter 44 * Chapter 43 * Chapter 42 * Chapter 38 * Chapter 37 * Chapter 41 * Chapter 40 * Chapter 39 * Chapter 36 * Chapter 35 * Chapter 34 * Chapter 33 * Chapter 32 * Chapter 31 * Chapter 30 * Chapter 29 * Chapter 28 * Chapter 27 * Chapter 26 * Chapter 25 * Chapter 24 * Chapter 23 * Chapter 19 * Chapter 18 * Chapter 17 * Chapter 16 * Chapter 15 * Chapter 22 * Chapter 21 * Chapter 20 * Chapter 14 * Chapter 13 * Chapter 12 * Chapter 11 * Chapter 10 * Chapter 9 * Chapter 8 * Chapter 7 * Chapter 6 * Chapter 5 * Chapter 4 * Chapter 3 * Chapter 2 * Chapter 1 * Chapter 236 * Chapter 235 * Chapter 238 * Chapter 242 * Chapter 241 * Chapter 239 * Chapter 244 * Chapter 246 * Chapter 245 * Chapter 247 * Chapter 243 * Chapter 248 First chapter Latest activity Category:Browse